Watatsuki no Yorihime
Summary Watatsuki no Yorihime (綿月 依姫) is a Lunarian princess who along with her sister Toyohime is charge of the Lunarian Defense Corps; she appears to be primarily responsible for training the moon rabbits. Powers and Stats Tier: At least''' 5-C', probably' 4-C''' Name: Watatsuki no Yorihime, The Moon Princess Possessed Around by Divine Spirits (Title) Origin: Touhou Gender: Female Age: 1500+ Classification: Lunarian/Leader of the Lunar Defense Corps Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, very Skilled Swordsman, Weather Manipulation, can summon gods to obtain various abilities (including transmutation, energy blasts, increase her own agility via possession, fire manipulation, purification and attack redirection), can easily absorb knowledge, Immortality (type 1) Attack Potency: At least Moon level (more powerful than anyone in Gensokyo according to ZUN), possibly Star Level (Have stopped Junko from taking over the Moon multiples times) Speed: At least Relativistic, with FTL reactions (easily reacted to Final Spark, should be more than capable of taking on Youmu and Aya given her status and WoG statements) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class ZJ (Can cut Marisa's Final Spark in two casually) Durability: At least Large or Multi-Continent level (Far above Utsuho), possibly''' Star Level''' Stamina: Immense (took out Sakuya, Marisa, Remilia and Reimu in order without breaking a sweat and claimed she could win nearly forty million such battles in a row) Range: Extended melee range, several hundred meters with weather manipulation and summons Standard Equipment: Sword of Lord Gion which has the power to seal away the powers of Gods Intelligence: Super-genius (1500+ years of experience and high level intelligence, has a power that allows her to absorb knowledge quickly, she was taught by Eirin) Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Weather Manipulation:' Yorihime can control the weather, allowing her to summon rains and lighting. '-Summoning the power of the gods:' Like Reimu Hakurei, Yorihime is able to channel the power of the gods to do her bidding. However, her abilities in this area far outclass those of Reimu, who, at the time of Silent Sinner in Blue, was only just learning how to do it. They also don't originate in Shinto, as the Lunarians do not follow the Earth's gods - instead, she uses the powers of Lord Enma. *'''-Summons the Flame of Lord Atago:' A divine flame that is said to burn anything. *'-Summons Honoikazuchi:' A dragon bade of fire along with his seven brothers. *'-Summons Kanayamahiko:' Turns any object she wishes into sand, can reconstruct them and control them at will. *'-Summons Ishkori Dome no Mikoto:' Summons Dome and uses Yata mirror to redirect attacks *'-Summons Ame Uzume no Mikoto:' Allows her to be possessed by a God which grants her enhanced agility. *'-Summons Amaterasu OomiKamki:' Sends out a blast of energy *'-Summons Izunome:' A goddess that purifies *'-Summons Amatsu Mika Boshi:' Sends out a blast of energy '''Other:' Stated in an interview that she and her sister are "untouchable" by anyone in Gensokyo, especially Yorihime as she is regarded as unbeatable (at least among Gensokyo residents) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: -Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) - Luke Profile (this was EU Luke) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Touhou Category:Anime Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Weather Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4